


Muscle Enough

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so much a guy can do alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle Enough

There's no formula for friendship. That's one thing I learned for sure, over there. Me and Cody Allen, we were an odd couple by anyone's standards - Cody with all the looks, all the charm and style, fresh out of rich-boy school, and me, a scrappy loud-mouth with muscle enough to get us out of the situations Cody couldn't sweet talk.

The first day we were partnered up, I figured I'd been saddled with a greenhorn. But he turned out tougher than he looked - tough enough to stick with me when the jungle went to hell around us. Without him, I'd've died a hundred times over there, and a hundred more since we got back.

We tried it alone. But war's something that you can't walk away from, and when you wake up nights to the clatter of rotors and the whistle of the rockets shooting you down, the first guy you look for's your partner. I'm safe with him, sane an' sober, and there was a time I thought I'd never be any of that again.

We don't talk about war, and we don't talk about us. We don't need to. Cody's my heart, my soul, and I'm his strength. Together, we got everything we need.


End file.
